Ruthless Affection
by casangel1999
Summary: Ruth Cunningham, cold and enigmatic, is the daughter of a merciless drug lord who is after one thing. Dylan Masset. When her father asks her to gain Dylan's trust, get inside his operation and eventually bring him to him, she reluctantly agrees. However, she starts developing feelings for him along the way, leaving her to question everything she knows. Dylan x OC -ON HIATUS-


**Hey everyone, this is my first story, I wont't give you any of the 'go easy on me' bullshit 'cause honestly I appreciate everyone's opinions. I thought Dylan was pretty awesome and there are great Dylan/OC stories out there but I think that his voice isn't right in some of them. I reckoned I'd give it a go, so yep, go ahead and read it.**

The cold was a distraction. She figured if she had to wait outside, she'd make use of what she had. And right now, all she had was the cold, and that distracted her from thinking about whatever the hell was going on inside. Her father Sean Cunningham was something of a 'businessman' or at least that's what she believed up until about 10 years old. Technically her father had dealt business, he just knew a different meaning. She was 19 years old and had just finished high school. At this time, 'ordinary' people would be past that stage of naivety, entering life with a new kind of eagerness. That was all gone a long time ago though, she'd lost that idea of innocence somewhere along the way.

She focused on the cold. _Just the cold, s_he thought to herself. She attempted to take comfort in the bitterness with no success. _'Fuckin cold, how long could he take? _Her train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of ringing gunshots. She closed her eyes and exhaled, watching as the breath of fog fazed away before her. _I wish I could just disappear. _She sighed as the gunshots kept ringing in her ears. _Just keep distracting yourself. Keep distracting. Distracting, distracting, distracting..._

"RUTH!"Her head snapped at the sound of her name, she immediately swivelled and warily made her way into the warehouse. Walking fast so as not to piss her father off but not too fast so she wouldn't have to be there so soon. She was welcomed by the sight of half a dozen or so guys in torn jackets and jeans, armed with shotguns and pistols. However the only significant pistol was the one her father was holding in the centre of the room. The gun breathed smoke as he held it by his side, in front of him was a chair and a piece of rope... with a dead person tied up in it. Ruth didn't have to think twice about the situation, she was only curious as to _who._

He looked back and scoffed while smiling, "Bad business deal honey." Ruth coldly glared at him, not because Sean had killed a man, she was much used to it by now, but because she had nothing but hate for him. He turned to one of armed men, "Clean that up," he said as he nodded towards the bled out person, "And take this, I hate guns." The armed man nodded and took the gun from him, heading towards the man and the chair that was his death place.

"You wanted me?"

He turned to look at his daughter and smiled despite its failing effect, "Yes, I needed to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, so what is it?"

"Can I ask a very special favour of you?" He asked with a glimmer in his eyes. The glimmer was one of affection, of gentleness. She hated that. It was something about it that made her feel like a little girl and whenever he gave her that look when he spoke to her only angered her. She didn't want to be treated like like a little girl. She gritted her teeth but nodded for him to go on.

"I need you to bring someone to me."

"What do you mean by that? Who? And why the hell do you need me? God knows you could have an entire army at your command and I ain't one of your little henchmen."

"And I was being so polite."

"Cut the crap dad."

"This is someone very special. Not particularly special to me but special enough for him to be important."

"Lemme guess, bad business deal right? I'm not some goddamn bait for this guy and you're sure as hell not using me as a fishing line. You want something done, do it yourself."

With that, she turned her back on him making her way towards the exit.

"Your mother."

She immediately froze in her tracks. _My mother? He wants me to bring her to him? _He had no reason for her, she entered a coma about a year ago and never woke up. She was practically a vegetable. Sean lost all care, Ruth lost all hope and neither had the guts to pull the plug. So Sean put her in a home despite her young age, and just left her lying there with her needles and wires and all. Sean didn't want Ruth any more involved and had acknowledged the fact she still cared, but he never did anything about it. He didn't tell her where he had put her and Ruth has been nothing but cold towards him since.

She turned to face to him but was interrupted when she opened her mouth, "I will bring you your mother" Sean said.

She held her gaze and took a deep breath without a blink. "You'll tell me where she is... in exchange for someone else's life?"

"I didn't say I was gonna kill him."

Ruth shot him a look as if to say 'oh really?'

"Ok so I might've intended to, it all depends... don't worry about any of that though, just focus on bringing him to me."

She continued to stare at him for a second, yet it felt like centuries in her mind. Centuries made up of rushing thoughts. _I'll see my mother... He's lying... He's gonna kill this guy... Still, why me?.. I haven't seen her for a year... This guy could be innocent... I'm supposed to hate my father... His blood would be on my hands... say no, say yes, say no, say yes, say no, say__  
_

"Yes."

"Yes what?" _Ignorant bastard._

"Yes, I'll do it."

He smiled, "I thought so."

She was unfazed by his cockiness, "You still haven't told me why would you need me to do one of your jobs."

He sighed slowly, "This guy is good, he's careful, he knows how to defend himself and he knows what's out there. I can't just send out one of my men to kill him, it takes more than that. And as special as this guy is, I'm not sending out an army just for him. I needed the easiest option. Guy's got trust issues. Serious trust issues. He's trusted too many of the wrong guys and I know the perfect way to get in."

She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, "What?"

"You." He walked over to her and eyed her up and down, raising her chin to look her in the eyes. "A young, smart and beautiful woman."

She shook him off and took a moment to process what he was trying to say, "...you want me to seduce him?" He nodded to confirm her thoughts.

Ruth backed away from him and forced a chuckle. "You want _me _to seduce him? Man that must be some bad ass weed to be really getting to your head that much, you're out of your fucking mind. You've got plenty of little whores at your disposal and I'm your freakin' daughter! It's against every father's wish for their daughters to be out seducing 'special' men. So tell me the real reason why I'm here."

He scoffed and shook his head, "Dumb little smartass, I picked you 'cause I trust you. Yes you're my daughter and that just gives me all the more reason. I didn't choose any of my whores cause you're the only one I trust enough _not _to fall in love. You're a cold bitch but I know you'd be determined to get the job done. This guy will take you inside his operation and I won't have any of the others getting tempted and running off to them. You hate me and I don't give a fuck but if I know one thing, it's that you're loyal. And to me. That's why you're gonna take this job."

She hadn't blinked in that whole time, she was surprised to hear her father actually trusted her, even if it was in this situation, but she had to admit, she was pretty impressed. Turns out he did know her and he _was _right. She was convinced and was going to take the job. But of course, she wouldn't show any of that to her father.

"Fine." She blatantly stated. "I'll take the damn job but you HAVE to guarantee me or I swear on my grave you'll regret it... you _will _tell me where my mother is. Is that clear?"

He smirked, "Crystal."

"Good. I start tomorrow."

"Fine with me. Oh, I almost forgot." He took out a folded piece of paper and slapped it on Ruth's palm.

"Knock yourself out." He walked out and motioned for the rest of the men to follow his cue, leaving Ruth behind to her thoughts. She took the paper and unfolded it. It was a picture of a man in his early 20s, he had dirty blonde hair and dark green-blue eyes. To put it simply, he was attractive and she knew it. Below it was a caption in large, red letters: DYLAN MASSET. _Dylan. _She replayed the name over and over in her head. He didn't look at all innocent, but not so guilty either. _This might be fun. _She smirked to herself as she treaded outside but immediately frowned as the most obvious thought struck her.

"I'm gonna have to kill this guy."

**Ok, so that took me a bit to write, I've read so many fanfics that I never realised how difficult it was to write one of these things. Anyway this is basically a 'pilot' so I've decided I'll only continue with it if people think it's really worth it. I'm not so sure about my writing but I promise you the concept is pretty exciting. Anyway please people review and stuff, I'd appreciate it. Later :)**

**P.S, I guessed Dylan's eye colour.**


End file.
